Bring Me To Life
by Miss E Charlotte
Summary: Emery feels like she has nothing else to live for, which is how she ended up on a bridge late one night, planning to end it all. Until a curly headed boy shows up and tries to talk her down. Will he be able to save her or will it be too late? • Isaac x OC • One-Shot


_***Note - This one shot has a little darker theme than I usually write. There is abuse and talks of suicide. If those type of things upset you or offend you, then close this one shot now. I don't want to upset or offend anyone, this is just an idea that hit me one day and I went with it. Hope you enjoy.***_

* * *

**•••**

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

**•••**

"No!" Emery screamed as she felt his hand wrap around her hair and pulled her back toward him. She didn't know what had set him off this time, although it never really mattered. She could be as perfect as possible, never make a sound, get good grades and keep the house spotless, but it didn't matter. He would still find something to get pissed about and begin to slap her around. She never understood why her mom didn't even try to protect her or just divorce the abusive drunk.

If her father were still alive she knew he would have saved her. She was always his little princess, but he was gone, leaving her in this hell hole. There were no knight in shining armor or handsome prince rushing to her side. She hated to admit it but at one time she did wish for that, wish for a someone, anyone to save her, but after one too many beatings, she realized it was never going to happen.

Some people didn't get to ride off with their one true love and live happily ever after, some people's lives were hell every single day. Some people actually cursed every morning when they woke up instead of seeing it a blessing. Another day just meant another beating to her and she honestly didn't know how many more she could take.

"Please, no. Larry, please stop." She cried out, trying to plead with her stepfather.

"Where is it? Where is my ten dollars?" Larry yelled, as he slapped her across the face, making her fall to the floor.

_'Great. She was getting her ass kicked over ten, damn, dollars she didn't even take'_ She thought bitterly, as she stuck her tongue out, touching her bottom lip and feeling the cut she received from the slap.

"I know you took my money, you ungrateful bitch." Larry spit out, as he kicked her hard in the stomach.

"I-I d-didn't." Emery breathed out, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Larry yelled, as he grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her up from the floor.

"Just admit you took it, Em. If you admit you took it and apologize it'll all be okay." She heard her mother, Pat, say from across the room.

Emery locked eyes with her mother from over Larry's shoulders and saw the guilty look on her face. She knew what that look meant. It meant her mother took the money and was pining it on her so Larry wouldn't be mad at her. She was always her mother's scapegoat.

"I. Didn't. Take. It." Emery slowly said, although deep down she knew it would do no good. He still wouldn't believe her.

"Stop. Lying." Larry said angrily, as he wrapped his hand around her throat, wanting to choke the truth out of her.

Emery reached up, trying to pull his hand away, as it became harder to breathe. She even heard her mother, for once, pleading with Larry in the background to let her go, but he refused to unless she admitted to stealing from him.

"Admit it. Admit it." He yelled over and over again, as he slammed her back against the wall each time, his hand still wrapped around her neck.

With the little bit of strength she had left, she reached out beside her, her fingers grazing an old beer bottle that was sitting on one of the end tables. She gripped it in her hand and swung up, making contact on the side of his head, feeling the bottle shatter in her hand.

As he released her neck and staggered back, she sank down to the floor, gasping for breath. She glanced up for a moment, seeing blood running down the side of his face. He laid a hand on the gash then looked over at her with a murderous look on his face. She knew she made it worst for herself by fighting back, but she didn't really have a choice.

"You stupid bitch." He yelled, as he staggered back a little more, hitting the wall.

"What did you do?" Pat screamed at her, as she rushed to her husband's side. Most mothers would want to make sure her daughter was okay after being choke but not Pat Bowie. No, she rushed to her husband's side, while yelling obscenities at her daughter.

As more blood ran down his face, Larry slide down the wall, Pat, falling down with him, as he began to fall to the floor, weak from the blood loss. Pat cried as she wrapped her arms around him, asking if he was okay, then she looked up at her daughter as she screamed for her to call for help.

"Emery! Get help!" Pat screamed at her daughter, causing her to freeze for a moment, flashing back to ten years ago when another man was bleeding out and dying because of her.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to do it." Emery yelled, as her mind flashed back and forth between back then and now.

"You're killing him. You killed him!" Pat yelled at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Emery breathed out, as she turned around and ran out of the house, ignoring all the dirty words her mother was screaming at her. She heard her mother yell for her never to come back, which was fine with her cause she didn't plan to.

**•••**

Isaac wrapped his coat closer to his body as a slight wind blew past him. He was on his way back to his alpha's '_lair_', the underground train car. The place was pretty much his home since he was there all the time, hiding, since his father's murder, which the police thought he committed.

Even though he knew he should be hiding, a couple of times a week, he would go out late at night, while the town was basically deserted and his chance of being caught were slim. He just liked to walk around on the outskirts of town, get some fresh air, stretch his legs and think.

He made his way up the sidewalk, coming up on the old metal bridge he had to cross to get back to the lair where his pack was at. He kept his head down, watching his steps, until he heard a sniffle from up ahead with his werewolf hearing.

He quickly looked up, his eyes widen in shock when he noticed a dark haired girl standing on the ledge of the bridge, looking down at the rushing waters he knew were below. He froze for a moment, scared she was going to jump and wondered if he could make it to her in time. He saw her raise her feet, like she was about to step off. He yelled out wait as he ran over to her.

Emery gasped in surprise when she heard a voice yell out to her and quickly grabbed on to the bridge to keep from falling off. She had stood on the bridge for hours, trying to talk herself into just letting go. She honestly felt like she had nothing else to live for. Maybe she should have just let Larry choke her to death early. No, instead she fought back and probably killed him or at worst hurt him which would cause him to step up his beating and she knew her body couldn't stand anymore, but right before she jumped the voice stopped her.

She glanced off to the side, seeing the curly-headed boy rushed over to her. She vaguely recognized him from school and from the news recently.

"What are you doing?" Isaac asked out in terror. As he got closer, he really looked at her then said,"Hey, I know you." He snapped his finger, trying to remember her name, then said,"Emmy, right?"

"Emery." She mumbled, then added a little clearer,"My name is Emery."

"I'm Isaac." He said back, hoping if he kept her talking, he could get her to come down.

"I know." She said back, then explained when he shot her a confused looked,"You're the kid who killed his dad."

"Allegedly." Isaac pointed out, then added,"The cops think I did it, but I didn't."

She gave him a bitter chuckle then said,"I don't care one way or the other if you did or didn't. I'm starting to think some people don't deserve to live anyways."

"Who is it?" Isaac asked, as he cautiously took a step toward her, wanting to know who it was that hurt her. He knew that look on her face, it was the same look he would see on himself every time he looked in the mirror.

When she didn't say anything he pressed,"Is it your mom, your dad or..."

"My step dad." She answered quietly. She turned to look at Isaac, tears in her eyes, as she whispered,"It's my step dad."

"I'm sorry." Isaac whispered back.

She looked at him closely then said,"You really mean that don't you. I mean, you actually understand what I go through."

"Yeah I do." Isaac said, then added,"Which is why you can't do this, okay? You just... you can't."

As she turned her head away from him to look down at the water below, he added,"I know it sucks. I know the feeling you get when the school bell rings, cause it means school is over for the day, meaning you have to leave, which is funny cause you never even liked school to begin with, but at least you felt safe there. I know the fear that sets in when you step on the porch and you can't put it off any longer and you have to walk into that house. I know about the thoughts running through your mind, wondering how much he has had to drink while you were gone. Hoping it was just enough to make him pass out for the rest of the night but not enough to keep him up all night, giving him more time to hit you..."

"Or that sick feeling you feel when you hear the floorboard in front of your door creak, announcing his arrive before he opens your bedroom door and... and.." She began to say, then cried out, unable to finish the sentence.

Isaac's mouth dropped open in surprise at her confession. He couldn't believe how horrible her home life was. The beatings were bad enough, but then to hear he was doing other things too. He was disgusted at the thought of her step dad touching her. He didn't know much about the girl, he had seen her around school, she was always the shy and quiet type and didn't deserve the life she led. No one deserved that.

He glanced up to look at her, seeing the heartbroken look on her face, as she tried to tell her life story. He raised his hand for a moment, thinking about laying it on her back to comfort her, but didn't want to scare her.

"Hey, look at me." Isaac softly said, as he rested his hands on the railing of the bridge near where she was standing. He waited till her eyes flickered over toward him, before continuing,"It's okay. You don't have to... you don't have to say it."

Emery cleared her throat as she reached up to wipe the tears off of her face, then said,"No it's okay. I'm about to leave this world anyways. Might as well tell someone my life story, then maybe my life would have had some meaning, a point to it."

"If you're here, then that means there is a point to it. There is more you're suppose to do." Isaac argued, then added,"Maybe-Maybe all of this was supposed to happen so our paths would cross. Maybe I'm suppose to help you. Maybe you're suppose to help me. Maybe we are supposed to help each other."

Emery gave a bitter chuckle, then said,"Don't tell me you really believe in the whole '_meant to be_' and fate, bullshit."

"You know, if you would have asked me months ago, I would say no, there is no such thing as fate, but now... I don't know." Isaac said. He thought about some of the things he had seen and experienced lately, then added,"A lot that I thought didn't exist does, so maybe fate does too."

"Or maybe you are just bullshitting me so I will come down." Emery pointed out, as she cut her eyes over toward him.

"Maybe I am." Isaac agreed with a cocky grin. He shrugged, then added,"Guess you'll have to come down to find out."

Emery softy chucked then shook her head, as she quietly said,"I can't keep living this life, Isaac. I can't. It's hard. It's just too hard."

"I know. I know." Isaac said. This time he didn't hesitate as he reached up and laid a hand on her back, trying to comfort her, as he added."Trust me, I know, but you can't give up. I can't count the times I almost gave up."

Emery looked over at him, surprised to hear that fact. Seeing the question in her eyes, Isaac nodded his head, then said,"Yeah, I did. Every time dad went on one of his drunk rampage or one of the many times he locked me up. I would sit there and wish I could end it all. I didn't see any point in going on. I didn't see any light at the end of the tunnel for my life, all I saw was a train heading right for me and I was okay with that, I knew I was heading for nowhere but then..."

"Then what?" Emery asked when he paused.

"Then it got better." Isaac said with a genuine smile on his face. "I know that sounds stupid and cheesy, but it is true. I swear to you, it gets better. You just have to take that first step." He held a hand out toward her, wanting her to take it and step off the bridge. He saw her look down at his hand, then continued softly,"Just take the step, Em. Just take my hand and I swear I will protect you. No one will ever hurt you again. Just come with me, okay?"

Emery bit her bottom lip as tears filled her eyes. She never had anyone plead with her before to go with them, never had anyone promise to protect her. She never had anyone begging her to live before, but for some reason, this cute, curly-headed, blue-eyed boy in front of her wanted her to live and in that moment she realized she didn't want to die. She didn't know why she trusted him, but she did, and she wanted that better life he was talking about. She wanted to live.

Isaac held his breath, unsure if she was going to accept his offer, but when he saw her flash him a small smile, he knew he done it. He had convinced her to come down, he had saved her and he would keep saving her if he had to. He was going to do all he could to give her the life she deserved.

She carefully turned around to face him, then laid her hand in his, she locked eyes with him before whispering out,"Thank you."

Isaac nodded his head, as if to say, '_you're welcome_', then gripped her hand, holding on to her tightly, as she went to swing a leg over the railing. He didn't know what went wrong, it all happened in a flash when she slipped and began to fall off the bridge. Her hand slipped from his, causing her to scream out, until he leaned over the railing and quickly grabbed her other hand catching her before she fell too far.

Emery looked up at him with fear in her eyes, her legs dangling below, as she cried out,"Please. Please, don't let go."

"I won't." Isaac promised her, as he felt beads of sweat pop up on his forehead as well as the palm of his hands.

"Isaac! Isaac, please! I don't- I don't want to die." Emery cried, which she considered ironic since minutes before she had planned to jump, but now; now she wanted nothing more than to live.

"You're not going to die." Isaac promised, as he used all of his newfound werewolf strength to begin pulling her up.

He could swear the world slowed down, the two locked eyes and he saw hers widen as he felt her hand slipping from his. She opened her mouth to scream, the sound echoing in his ears, as he helplessly stood there and watched her getting further and further away from him until she crashed into the water below.

"Emery!" Isaac screamed, as he stood up on the railing and looked down below, waiting and hoping she would break the surface, but the more she was under the more concerned he become.

He glanced around, knowing it would be pointless to call for help, it would take to long for anyone to reach them in time, she would definitely be a lost cause by then, meaning he was her only chance to survive.

He remembered the promise he just made her, that he would always protect her, and with that thought in mind, he took a step off the bridge, feeling himself fly through the air, feeling weightless and free, before hitting the cold water below.

He swam toward the surface, breaking through the water and looked around for her, screaming out here name. Each time more desperate than the last. He would not fail her. He would not break his promise. He would bring her to life... or die trying.

**•••**

_a/n - Hello readers! I decided to leave the ending as a cliffhanger. Did she die or was Isaac able to save her? I figured I would leave it up to you all to decide how you want it to end. Tell me how you picture it ending. I would love to hear your ideas. Hope you all liked the one shot. Happy Reading!  
_


End file.
